The Light Bulb Conundrum
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Draco is bored...prompt from tumbler posted on facebook that a bunny wanted to be fed. lol.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This was taken off a tumbler post which will be shared at the end. I just had a little bunny to help me with the process.

Draco Malfoy, troublemaker extraordinaire, well at least in the Slytherin house and not when compared to the Weasley twins, had found himself quite bored on a Saturday afternoon and decided that he wanted to conduct an experiment involving a certain boy-that-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse.

Walking along one of the many corridors, he found himself in a wing of Hogwarts that had been touched recently by electricity, something the Wizarding community had only just figured out how to covert with magic.

Finding a particularly low hanging light bulb, Draco cast a quick but non-traceable breaking charm before rushing back the way he came. Eventually one of the teachers would be notified and all of the muggleborn students would be rallied to help fix it only because they were used to the light fixtures that had been added.

Draco didn't have to wait long before a meeting was called in the great hall and sure enough Harry Bloody Potter was the first to volunteer along with three Hufflepuffs just in case. Hermione and Luna tagged along just in case if they needed help and for a good laugh as well.

Arriving at the corridor with the lone bulb out, the group noticed that there was no way to reach said problem.

"We could always…"

"Hermione, will you for once let me fix a problem on my own."

Hermione held her hands out in surrender to Harry as he asked one of the Hufflepuffs to grab him a ladder.

"Why doesn't he just…"

"No Luna, let him figure it out on his own," Hermione snickered.

The ladder was soon brought as was a replacement bulb from one of the cupboards in the hall. Harry climbed the ladder but still wasn't tall enough to reach the bulb. From an alcove Draco shot another spell at the bulb in Harry's hand ensuring it wouldn't work either once it was in place.

Another ladder was brought, much to the laughter and enjoyment from Hermione and Luna, proving to be tall enough to reach the bulb. Harry climbed up the new one, unscrewed the unlit bulb before placing the new one in and screwing it into place.

"Is that it?"

One of the Hufflepuffs holding onto the bottom looked up at the still unlit bulb which should have turned on once Harry had finished screwing it into place.

"Ummm…Hermione?"

"Don't look at me Mr. Let-me-do-this-on-my-own. You're the Chosen one remember?"

Luna now turned away from the group because she was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked her once he had come down from the ladder, still puzzled as to why the light would not work.

In his alcove, Draco was also laughing at the Gryffindor Prince's misfortune, not knowing that a pair of chocolate eyes had found him.

"Should I tell him?" Luna giggled at Hermione.

"Might as well because he won't figure it out."

"Just use your wand Harry. We have magic for a reason."

Now both girls were fighting back fits of laughter as a look of complete stupidity crossed his face. He face palmed before pulling his wand out and casting a quick reparo which sure enough made the bulb turn on.

"Ah I see you have fixed it." Professor McGonagall was coming up the corridor towards them.

"Yes, with some help from Luna and Hermione."

This caused a fresh wave of giggles to burst from the two girls, McGonagall just raised an eyebrow at the two who only laughed harder.

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's better not to ask Professor."

The group all went their separate ways after McGonagall awarded each house present 15 points in restoring the bulb.

"Now as for you Mr. Malfoy."

No one escaped from McGonagall.

FIN

(AN: so the prompt was How many Hogwarts students does it take to change a light bulb? With the response being 6. 1 Slytherin to break it, 1 Gryffindor to volunteer to fix it, 3 Hufflepuffs to hold the ladder and ensure the safety of the Gryffindor, and 1 Ravenclaw to point at that they just could have used magic. Since Hermione isn't a Ravenclaw I needed Luna's help instead. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.)


End file.
